


Pride Flag

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'A couple passed them, holding hands, and when one of the women kissed the other’s cheek, Komaru homed in on them and beamed. They didn’t notice and walked off, and Komaru stared after them.“Stop gawking at them, Omaru,” Touko grumbled next to Komaru. “Y-You’ll catch flies with your mouth gaping like that... or something else...”Komaru separated her hands and held them up as two excited fists. “Sorry, but I can’t help it! I’ve never been to one of these before!”'The Gang (trademark) attend Pride.





	Pride Flag

The park sign was connected between two columns, black with sophisticated golden font. However, for the weekend, vibrant scarves had been tied and knotted around each column, the same colours in the same order. At the top, pink, then red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and at the bottom, violet. They wore a rainbow and the font on the white cloth hanging below the sign was rainbow too. 

In bold, bright colours, it read ‘WELCOME! KEIKI PARK PRIDE’, and a cartoon rabbit with rainbow fur accompanied the text. Music belted out from speakers, upbeat pop, and here and there, people on the park plaza danced to it. Already, the plaza was flooded with people, and at the entrance stood a group of eight.  

“Wow, it’s so busy!” Komaru piped up, wide-eyed, clasping her hands together. Her mouth hung ajar as she surveyed the area, standing under the park sign with her friends.

A couple passed them, holding hands, and when one of the women kissed the other’s cheek, Komaru homed in on them and beamed. They didn’t notice and walked off, and Komaru stared after them.

“Stop gawking at them, Omaru,” Touko grumbled next to Komaru. “Y-You’ll catch flies with your mouth gaping like that... or something else...”

Komaru separated her hands and held them up as two excited fists. “Sorry, but I can’t help it! I’ve never been to one of these before!”

Someone else caught Komaru’s wandering gaze, and she broke away from the group, chasing after her target with an arm extended forward.

“Excuse me, did you buy that flag here?” she yelled out, and as she could have been referring to one of many people holding or wearing flags as capes, a lot of heads turned to her.

Touko whined through her teeth and raised her hands, clawing the air in frustration. Aoi rested her palm against her stomach and pursed her lips.

“I want a flag too, but I think I’ll eat first,” mumbled Aoi. She lifted her head, hardened her features and grabbed Seiko’s hand. “Come on, let’s find a food booth! The website said there are some here.”

Without waiting for an answer, Aoi pulled on her girlfriend’s arm and ran off with her. Seiko lurched with a shriek and stumbled, but she regained her balance without falling over. She panted as she tried to make sure it stayed that way. Those left behind watched as the crowd swallowed the two women up. 

Makoto moved next, though only to scratch at his cheek.

“I think it’s a bit too early for lunch for me,” he commented.

“We can look around the booths in the meantime,” suggested Kyouko, who had traded out their usual black ribbon for a larger one bearing various stripes. It was horizontally symmetrical, with black sandwiching grey, white and then a single green stripe on the line of reflection. Komaru had bought it for them online shortly after Kyouko revealed they were agender.

“Do you think they have a t-shirt with the pan colours on it?” asked Yasuhiro as he looked around. “Or sunglasses? I hope they have sunglasses.”

“You know, you could just go around and find out for yourself,” Byakuya said, arms folded over his chest.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“No,” said Byakuya. He stuck up his nose. “That was why I suggested that to you.”

Yasuhiro burst out laughing, which was the opposite of what Makoto would have done, and he clapped Byakuya on the shoulder. Byakuya flashed a wince and adjusted his glasses.

“All right, Togami-chi. You want me to buy something for you?” asked Yasuhiro with no ill-will.

“No,” Byakuya replied. Yasuhiro shrugged.

“Aw, okay then. See you soon, guys!” said Yasuhiro, waving as he ran off.

As he disappeared into the crowd, Komaru returned to the entrance, notably lacking the flag that she so desired. That didn’t dampen her spirits. In fact, she seemed more excited than she had been when she flitted away a minute or so ago.

“They’re doing face paints! Let’s get our faces painted, Touko-chan!” she said, hopping from one foot to the other. She grabbed Touko’s hand and turned to Byakuya. “I’ll be borrowing your girlfriend for a little while, if that’s okay?”

Byakuya didn’t reply, and Komaru led Touko away.

“Kidnap! This is kidnap!” bleated Touko at walking speed, but she let her friend take her into the plaza.

That left Byakuya, Makoto and Kyouko.

Makoto turned to Byakuya. “I guess we’re - ”

“ - I am not third-wheeling you both,” said Byakuya bluntly and he strode off.

Okay, so that left Makoto and Kyouko. Makoto frowned after Byakuya, but when he felt Kyouko’s gloved hand catch his hand, he turned his eyes away from the opening that Byakuya had carved into the crowd, which had already nearly closed, and set his attention onto Kyouko instead.

“Let’s investigate the vicinity,” said Kyouko. Their phrasing brought out a smile and a good-natured chuckle from Makoto. He nodded.

There were many booths, and they could all be fitted into three categories. Some were run by activists or event organisers, who handed out flyers to passersby. Others sold merchandise. Most of the items on sale incorporated a rainbow scheme in some way, whether it be on the main body or an accent, but there were other schemes too. 

For example, there were buttons, and Makoto bought himself one with three stripes - pink, lavender then blue in descending order, with the lavender stripe being the shortest in height. He also bought two wristbands, one with  five horizontal stripes: two light blue, two pink, and one white, which was in the middle, and a rainbow one. Kyouko bought a badge that matched their ribbon as well as a charm bracelet with the same pink, lavender and blue colours as Makoto’s button.

Finally, there were a lot of booths selling food. After they had done a lap of the plaza, Makoto messaged the group chat, and an hour later, they started to gather at a table by one of the food booths. They didn’t meet up at the same time. Makoto and Kyouko found Aoi and Seiko already there, with Aoi’s cheeks streaked with paint, and shortly after, Byakuya sat down looking exactly like they left him.

“Cute badges!” Aoi said to Kyouko and Makoto. She noticed Makoto’s wrist band and then showed off her own. Hers consisted of stripes that on one end, started orange, lightening to white and then shifting to a striped gradient of pink on the other side. They matched her hair clip and her face paint, as well as the mask that Seiko wore over her mouth.

“Thank you,” said Kyouko with a smile. “I like yours as well.”

The group waited a bit longer before Kyouko messaged the group chat again. A few minutes later, Yasuhiro made an appearance, wearing a flag as a cape, pink, yellow and blue. He also wore rainbow shutter shades and a lot of buttons and wristbands. Another colour scheme present other than the rainbow and pan colours was one that went yellow, white, purple then black, for nonbinary.

Not long after, Komaru arrived at their table with Touko. Komaru had found the flag she wanted and wore it as a cape, and she wore a black t-shirt that said ‘PRIDE’ on the front in rainbow font. Touko wore a similar black t-shirt and had the bisexual colours painted on her face, like Makoto’s and Kyouko’s matching buttons, and she held a small trans flag in one hand, like the one on Makoto’s wristband.

“Like my outfit?” asked Komaru. She gave a twirl, showing off her rainbow tutu, and then lifted a leg to reveal her new rainbow socks. The flag she wore was the one with pinks and oranges, like what Aoi and Seiko had on.

“I love those socks!” Aoi gasped, twitching a hand to her mouth. “Where did you find them?”

“I’ll take you to the booth after lunch,” promised Komaru. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a button. 

This one was peach, white, hot pink, black and purple-blue, and she held it out toward Byakuya.

“I thought you wouldn’t get yourself anything,” remarked Komaru.

Byakuya eyed it, but Komaru didn’t budge so he took it. 

“You’re welcome!” Komaru grinned.

“W-What are you talking about?” Touko wrinkled her nose. “I paid for it. I paid for everything... and I even hunted for that button specifically and specially bought it for my darling Byakuya-sama...” 

“I said I’d pay you back!” Komaru said, pouting, and Touko buried her fingers in her hair with a huff.

“When will you get a girlfriend so you can mooch off her instead?” she asked Komaru, who stuck her tongue out. 

Yasuhiro plucked the badge from Byakuya’s hand, intending to put it on for him, only for Byakuya to snatch it back and put it on himself.

“Do you want a bisexual button to match your genderfluid one?” asked Komaru, flourishing one seemingly appearing from nowhere.

“One will suffice,” Byakuya said. A beat passed. “Thanks, Naegi... Touko.”

He glanced at Touko, who was smiling at him, then looked away and put his arm around her. She squealed happily and melted into him, causing his face to flush pink.

The others laughed quietly, but with no ill-intent. Kyouko and Makoto caught each other’s eyes and shared a smile used only with the other, and then the group started their lunch.


End file.
